Usuario discusión:Darraptiso
ok ok sre tu friend soy SOLo si :3 Si me gusto el regalo, y otra cosa no te ofendash pero mi mejor amigo es Rapero no tu :P SOLo ~ Ok Hola Soy Ultimate Diamantino, administrador y ayuda usuarios, vengo a decirte que en tu serie cuando colocas las imagenes pones "miniatura" pero si le das a imagen completa te sale asi Archivo:Cara_de_Cyndaquil.png Hola El Maestro del Suspense 15:00 13 jul 2012 (UTC) amistad Claro que si, te pongo a snivy Soy elena y soy alumna de PCA (discusión) 16:15 29 jul 2012 (UTC) gracias gracia spor la cara de Nuclero n.n SOLo ~ Amistad Ok, friends. LadyEntei ¡Hablamos! 13:47 3 ago 2012 (UTC) Aparición en la saga PR Has solicitado aparecer en la saga Pokémon Revolution y queremos informarte de que tu petición ha sido aceptada. Aparecerás como Luck con estos datos. . Tus apariciones se darán en varios episodios de la primera temporada. Si cuando esta acabe quieres aparecer también en la segunda, solicitalo aquí. Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 15:47 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Caaro :3 Sere tu amigo.Perdon por haberte hablado asi n.nU es que cuando se trata de defender a un amigo,me pongo como me pongo.Ponme un Lanturn,es que ya me canso de tanto Latios y Raichu :3 Archivo:Latios_gif_by_deexalis-d2y0lie.gif Latios,Latios,Latios,Latios Raichu,Raichu,Raichu,RaichuArchivo:Kawaii_raichu_free_icon_by_katana_the_cat-d31bev3.gif Hiii! :D Gracias por el Poke!!! es muy lindo :3 En cuanto a lo de amigos me parece genial! Archivo:La.gif Ponme un Delcatty, y a ti cuál te pongo? nwn Archivo:Cara_de_Swablu.png¿Mi sueño? La paz mundial...Archivo:Cara_de_Swanna.png 21:03 14 ago 2012 (UTC) SEEEEEEEEEH con el titulo queda claro xD Archivo:Latios_gif_by_deexalis-d2y0lie.gif Latios,Latios,Latios,Latios Raichu,Raichu,Raichu,RaichuArchivo:Kawaii_raichu_free_icon_by_katana_the_cat-d31bev3.gif Por supuesto Claro que puedes entrar en el Continente Aluza, respentando una norma: que el estilo del mapa sea el mismo que el de los demás (Ijafja, Jalea, Texplora, Cream...) Cuando hagas el mapa, ponlo en la página del Continente Aluza y tu mismo puedes poner los datos de tu región n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 11:34 15 ago 2012 (UTC) ¡¡¡NO!!! Siento si me expliqué mal, yo solo dije que el que usabas como ejemplo no me gustaba en ninguna de las formas, pero que lo mejoraras mucho, como a los demás Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 17:32 15 ago 2012 (UTC) Okey Ok. Úsala, pero cambia todos los tipo, pokes y cantidad etc. ok? -- sσℓσ 21:57 15 ago 2012 (UTC) Adoptar ¡Claro que puedes adoptar un Weascarf! ¡Cuídalo bien! n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 14:11 16 ago 2012 (UTC) Bueno Claro que puedes usarlo, gracias por preguntar y que bueno que te guste. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:38 24 ago 2012 (UTC) Campamento poke-locos tienes que inscribirte con la ficha completa, tu vuelve a la pagina de inscripcion y mira como lo puso nax Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 21:40 31 ago 2012 (UTC) Lo siento Lo siento mucho mero MissigNo no es un Pokémon real, es decir, no sale en ninguna dex, es solo un glitch... Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 15:05 5 sep 2012 (UTC) Pues Pues vas añadiendo los renglones : x3... Quieres ser mi wikiamigo? Si aceptas agrégame un Luxray o Liepard, el que más rabia te de x3 yo cual te agrego? :U? ☆~ Иø Ծηε ℛυℓεs... Ƈαυѕε Îм Λ Mα†яyøѕнкα! ~☆ 10:19 11 sep 2012 (UTC) Por supuestoo Claro que podemos ser amigos n.n y gracias por Monhocrom :D Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 14:51 26 sep 2012 (UTC) Quieres ser un Wikiamigo Hola soy Poketron y me pregunto si quieres ser mi amigo si dices que SI escribe un SI y si NO escribe un NO pues adios espero tu respuesta ADIOS 15:58 26 sep 2012 (UTC) ¿Conjunto? Bueno, me gustaría (si puedo) ayudar en tu juego de PF ya que me gusta mucho la idea y creo que puedo colaborar, ¿Me aceptas? Soy una estrella fugaz ~ Que lucha contra la obscuridad ~ 17:41 27 sep 2012 (UTC) LOL Excuse me, el mensaje era para LukarioX7, pero al ver la imagen tuya de Lucario .P. Sorry Darrap :3 Soy una estrella fugaz ~ Que lucha contra la obscuridad ~ 14:52 28 sep 2012 (UTC) Toma Como me regalaste a Littwind yo te doy a mi fake, Dis: Archivo:Dis.png Espero que te guste ;) Saludos Aqui la hermana de Victoria Justice, Katy Perry, Taylor Swift y Carly Rae Jepsen!! (discusión) 15:40 28 sep 2012 (UTC) Gracias Lo siento por no responderte antes, me olvidé xD. Te regalo este Fakémon Archivo:Sondra Sprite.png, ya se que no es muy bueno :S, y por cierto ¡Me encanta! Archivo:Vileplume Caminando for Vile.gif Walk Walk, Little Vileplumes Archivo:Vileplume Caminando for Vile.gif 18:18 28 sep 2012 (UTC) Darrap Archivo:La.gif Dar,puedo mejorar tus sprites de Ophedium? Archivo:Cristanon_1.png It was close,so clase that the walls were wets And she wrote in out in Letraset ''No,you can't callme her name'' Archivo:Bewstorm 001.png 19:10 3 oct 2012 (UTC) No,no Es que sus lineas son como algo feas pero no,tus fakes son geniales 8D Archivo:Cristanon_1.png It was close,so clase that the walls were wets And she wrote in out in Letraset ''No,you can't callme her name'' Archivo:Bewstorm 001.png 23:43 4 oct 2012 (UTC) pues... Ok,como cerraron las donaciones de Kyoto,te lo regalo :3,tambien te regalo a Archivo:Butatric.png que sera su contraparte Archivo:Patrat_NB.gifEl Latios que se transformo en AltariaArchivo:Latios_NB.gifPero que tiene alma de Latios! Vale Ahora te agrego a mi lista, Darrap :) Ah, una cosa, si necesitas algo, preguntame e intentaré ayudarte. ¡Todo por mis amigos! ¡Tu increíble amigo bebible! ¡Kamikaze! Mi pignite se ha vuelto a auto-cocinar :( 14:32 7 oct 2012 (UTC) .3. Esta bien nwn, seamos amigos que prefieres que te ponga a Lucario o Riolu :P Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance ~ 14:45 11 oct 2012 (UTC) Pues, de hecho, ya somos amigos. Yo soy Vileplume, el usuario que te dió a Sondra :P Golden Minccino (discusión) 15:29 12 oct 2012 (UTC) YAY Me alegró el día :la: que suerte que ambos odiamos a Bellossom 8D Golden Minccino (discusión) 14:13 14 oct 2012 (UTC) Propuesta de Generación Darrap-Pepsi Soy Pepsi. Sabes una cosa, ¡haces buenos fakes!, mientras que yo soy pésimo haciendo regiones y fakes y en general spriteando. Asi que se me ha ocurrido una cosa, ¿porque no creamos tu y yo una generación juntos? Ya se que a mi no se me da bien spritear, asi que a mí se me pueden ocurrir las ideas y tu las creas, ¿Que te parece? Podríamos crear grandes cosas juntos. Respondeme. Archivo:Pignite_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Psyduck_cabreado.pngDile lo que quieras, pero no le hagas enfadar Archivo:Rotom_Nevera_Apagado_Sprite.pngy pincha si hay hambre 15:16 14 oct 2012 (UTC) ¡Me encanta! ¡Lluvia de ideas! Ey, me encanta tu fake y que hayas aceptado. Pues bien, tengo un montón de ideasa para comenzar, lo primero, los iniciales: Para el de fuego se me ha ocurrido algo tipo el titán de la portada del Zelda Archivo:Prototipo.jpg Me refiero al que hay detrá de Link. Podría ser de tipo Fuego-Acero y comenzar siendo una pequeña armadura e ir desarrollando cuernos y la armadura hasta la forma final en la que sera una armadura ardiente gigante ¿Que te parece? Para el de agua... Se me ha ocurrido un pez globo con unos guantes de boxeo de tipo agua-lucha. Ya se que es una bobada pero no se me ocurre otra cosa. Y el de planta... podremos usar a Gostree y a sus evoluciones si mejoras los sprites. Sobre los nombres del juego, podría ser "Pokémon Trueno" y "Pokémon Relámpago", ya que los legendarios podrían ser por ejemplo... Una especie de Zangoose grises que controlan el poder cegador del relámpago y la potencia del rayo ¿no? En cuanto a la región, no se me ocurre nombre XD, pero ya tengo pensadas muchas ciudades, como Ciudad Río o Pueblo Hole. Bueno, dime que te van pareciendo mis ideas y iremos haciendo una página y editando ¿O.K? Archivo:Pignite_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Psyduck_cabreado.pngDile lo que quieras, pero no le hagas enfadar Archivo:Rotom_Nevera_Apagado_Sprite.pngy pincha si hay hambre 14:32 15 oct 2012 (UTC) ¡Aprendiz de Lucario! Ey, me encanta Spilog!!!!!!!!!1 ¿A que los brazos son de Cofagrigus? XD Bueno, tengo más ideas para pokémon: Un pokémon basado en un halcón peregrino. Es un pajaro que siempre esta volando, y que para cazar se deja caer sobre sus presas a tanta altitud que el golpe resulta mortal para la víctima. Además, cae en llamas. Tipo Volador Fuego. Otro, un pajaro de Roca. Hace sus nidos en las montañas y se camufla con su armadura de piedra. Arrojan rocas a sus enemigos desde sus nidos. Son solitarios. El Pokémon Bulbo Psíque. Un pokémon que oculta su poder bajo una tela de energía pura. Cuando se enfada o es suficientemente fuerte, evoluciona al Pokémon Pensamiento, que es invisible y solo se le ven unas ondas de colores. Tipo Psiquico el primero y Psiquico Fantasma el Segundo. Otros pokémon son el Pokémon Pez espada, el Pokémon Armadura Poseída, de Acero-Siniestro y el Pokémon Espora Maligna, de planta veneno. Es una especie de planta venenosa que lanza esporas cuyo olor hipnotiza a los pokémon. Bueno, espero que con esto tengas ideas para ir tirando, ¡luego creare la región! ¡Sigue así! Archivo:Pignite_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Psyduck_cabreado.pngDile lo que quieras, pero no le hagas enfadar Archivo:Rotom_Nevera_Apagado_Sprite.pngy pincha si hay hambre 14:24 17 oct 2012 (UTC) Claro que puedes ser mi wikiamigo pero,me dejas adoptar un Impcuack???? Que te hiso Mind Por que le odias? El chocolate es LO MEJOR El lo sabe Archivo:Cara hambrienta de Munchlax.png 23:09 20 oct 2012 (UTC) Perdón D: Perdón por no agregarte antes... es que la pc no me deja editar, y la otra (la que me deja editar) siempre la ocupa mi padre TvT! Ahora milagrosamente me dejó :'D. Cuando haga mi nuevo perfil te agrego :3 ☆~ Иø Ծηε ℛυℓεs... Ƈαυѕε Îм Λ Mα†яyøѕнкα! ~☆ 08:31 28 oct 2012 (UTC) Dex Pues muy sencillo,habia una celda que salia de su lugar y la quiet. siento las molestias Cipirian X (discusión) 14:51 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Lo siento Lo siento ¿Puedo usrla por favor? --Lucas Gonzalez Ibañez (discusión) 19:15 1 nov 2012 (UTC) si si por favor hazme un nuevo diseño para mi. --Lucas Gonzalez Ibañez (discusión) 19:30 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Claro Por supuestisimo que quiero ser tu amigo.toma tte regalo a criear Archivo:Criear.png--Lucas Gonzalez Ibañez (discusión) 19:51 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Va siendo hora de..... Bueno, he estado varias semanas inactivo por culpa del instituto y la rutina, asi que me voy a conectar poco, pero intentaré editar en la Darrepsi dex para que no seas tú el único que haga el trabajo. Pues se me ha ocurrido que ya tenemos bastantes fakes para ir empezando una serie que se situe en la región Darrepsi y que solo utilicemos fakes de Darrepsi dex para hacerla, ¿no te parece? Ah, tengo más ideas para Fakes, un fakemon cohete de tipo fuego, un pokémon equidna (mira lo que es en Wikipedia XD), un pokémon Mono Celestial, el diós Pokémon Ar, un enorme y barrigudo pokémon que vive en el reino de los cielos y el pokémon espada siniestra. ¿Que te parecen? Además, de tierra se me ha ocurrido el pokémon Arena Movediza ¿Te gustan? Bueno ,gracias por colaborar y esforzarte tanto ayundando a este pobre usuario. Hasta luego y respondéme XD Archivo:Pignite_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Psyduck_cabreado.pngDile lo que quieras, pero no le hagas enfadar Archivo:Rotom_Nevera_Apagado_Sprite.pngy pincha si hay hambre 15:41 4 nov 2012 (UTC) CPL Hola, CPL (la serie en que te inscribiste hace bastante, lo siento por tardar e.eU) empezará así que pronto tendréis que hacer los retos. No hace falta que contestes Archivo:Suicune mini.png Passes, Archivo:Raikou mini.png but do not bother me Archivo:Entei mini.png~ 15:11 30 nov 2012 (UTC) ¡Me encanta! Es muy guay, en serio, me recuerda a Beehyeem. Bueno, voy a intentar aprender a hacer fakes, y así podré ayudarte. Una cosa, ¿que es esa novedad de Darrepsi? Durante el finde voy a intentar editar la dex y las ciudades de la región. Algunas ideas: Una serpiente recubierta con un esqueleto de huesos y que cambian cada poco tiempo. También, el pokémon Revolcón (no pienses mal) es un pokémon con un cuerpo pegajoso que rueda por el suelo para pegar a él distintos materiales. ¿Que te parecen? Bueno, respondeme, dime la novedad y también si empezamos la serie en Darrepsi. Ala, hasta luego Darrap Archivo:Pignite_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Psyduck_cabreado.pngDile lo que quieras, pero no le hagas enfadar Archivo:Rotom_Nevera_Apagado_Sprite.pngy pincha si hay hambre 19:44 30 nov 2012 (UTC) Pokefanon Wars left